


Не всякому совету верь

by NancyMuck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 12 has probably already jossed this, I tried to write something sweet and accidentally Viktor-introspection'd super hard, Introspection, M/M, Translation, sorry about that, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: Кто-то думает, что Виктор Никифоров мог найти себе кого-нибудь получше, чем Юри Кацуки. Виктор Никифоров думает, что кому-то нужно научиться держать свое мнение при себе.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kibitzing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943736) by [euphemisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemisms/pseuds/euphemisms). 



> Полужирный курсив - слова на русском.
> 
> Зеркало на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5072083

Если ты решаешь посвятить свою жизнь карьере, то однажды оглянешься назад и поймешь, что застрял в своем крохотном пузыре, не замечая ничего, кроме работы. Если ты решаешь посвятить себя фигурному катанию, то ты должен забыть обо всем, без чего другие не могут представить свою жизнь, должен жить и дышать льдом катка, продать свою душу хрусту под лезвиями коньков. Катание понемногу забирает у тебя все — сначала бесконечными тренировками, потом — поиском музыки, постановкой хореографии, растяжкой и дополнительным упражнениями. Так что неудивительно — у Юри и Виктора не хватает времени на телевизор или просмотр афиш кинотеатров. 

Наверное, думает Виктор, когда-то он все-таки смотрел телевизор. Это было до того, как он твердо начал стоять на коньках, и кто-то заметил его огромный потенциал вместе с блестящим будущим великого фигуриста. Все определила та взбалмошная победа в спонтанном соревновании на маленьком катке около дома. В тот день мама с гордостью поставила крохотный трофей на камин в гостиной, где уже скоро не осталось места для бронзовых, серебряных и золотых, золотых, _золотых_ медалей.

Дело в том, что Виктору не нужен телевизор. В интернете, на специальных сайтах, он может найти любую информацию о других фигуристах; из интернета он может скачать любую песню и ее ремиксы, а позже слушать до тех пор, пока в голове полностью не создастся картина будущей программы; Виктор и Юри могут сидеть на чьей-то кровати и, склонившись на телефоном, пересматривать видео с выступления Юри снова и снова, пока изображение скользящего на льду Кацуки не отпечатается на внутренней стороне век так крепко, что даже во сне Виктор будет видеть каждый шаг Юри.

Все просто — в мире Виктора не осталось места для телевизора. Ему нет нужды прятаться от реальности за выдуманными в фильмах историями, когда он может прийти на каток и потеряться в музыке и танце. Или когда он может опереться на бортик катка и смотреть, как Юри скользит по льду, точно создавая музыку своими движениями. Юри танцует, Юри крадет сердце Виктора, Юри заставляет Виктора дышать в такт играющей мелодии. 

Однако сейчас Виктор сидит в номере один и смотрит телевизор. 

Он не строит себе ложных иллюзий. В интернете тоже хватает дешевых программ, которые любят обсуждать любую закадровую драму фигурного катания, и все они цепляются за малейшие намеки и самые грязные сплетни. Хотя иногда эти люди предпочитают сами искать сплетни и суют нос туда, куда им не следовало бы. Виктор смотрит, как телеведущий насмехается и выставляет напоказ всю подноготную мира фигурного катания, достойную разве что второсортных бульварных газет — их личную жизнь, то, как меняются программы, их оценки и неудачи. Он рассказывает обо всем, до чего это ток-шоу смогло докопаться. 

Тема сегодняшней программы — Юри Кацуки. Его прошлое, его достижения — о которых говорится очень вскользь, потому что на таких программах _никогда_ не говорят ничего хорошего о ком-то — и каждая неудача. Они обсуждают то, как он занимает последние места, хотя, очевидно, может и лучше. Они говорят о том, как он из-за волнений на соревнованиях не может сделать ни одного прыжка. Они добавляют, что Юри быстро набирает вес. И они даже пытаются найти в Юри Кацуки что-то особенное, что могло привлечь Виктора настолько, что тот даже пожертвовал своей карьерой ради японца. В конце они не забывают добавить, что, скорее всего, Виктор уже никогда не вернется на лед и угробит всю оставшуюся жизнь на фигуриста. Виктор до боли стискивает зубы — да что они вообще могут знать о его женихе, кроме грязных сплетен, слухов и второсортной информации из гугла? 

Он холодно-голубыми глазами наблюдает за ведущим еще пять минут, а потом, сильнее, чем нужно, нажимает на кнопку выключения на пульте. Виктор отбрасывает пульт на холодные простыни и выдыхает. 

Вдыхает и выдыхает.

***

— Иногда, — бормочет Юри в грудь Виктора.

Виктор обнимает Юри поперек груди и прижимает к себе так близко, что может чувствовать, как брюнет неровно дышит. Раздражение, обиды, крики, гнев, тихие извинения и объятия; каждая их ссора — это палитра самых разных эмоций. Сейчас, спустя полчаса, о ссоре напоминают только соленые дорожки на щеках Юри и немного покрасневшие скулы. Виктор может любить Юри больше себя, так же сильно, как и Маккачин, но они всего лишь люди. Они спорят, сидят в тишине, их притягивает к друг другу, как планеты на орбите. 

Юри откашливается и немного отодвигается, чтобы заглянуть Виктору в глаза через растрепанную челку: 

— Иногда мне правда хочется, чтобы ты вышел из себя. Покричал немного, — Юри костяшками пальцев сильнее прижимается к спине Виктора. Никифоров думает, что если бы на нем сейчас была футболка, то Юри беспомощно, как котенок, цеплялся бы за него. 

Виктор неразборчиво мычит в макушку Юри, чувствуя, как вибрации приятно щекочут горло. Они лежат на холодных простынях, но рядом с теплым Юри Виктору невероятно уютно. В комнате пахнет кондиционером для белья и травяным шампунем, и даже несмотря на недавнюю ссору, Виктор ни на что бы не променял этот момент. 

— Мне не идет розовый. Я бы не выглядел настолько милым с розовыми щеками, — Виктор мягко проводит кончиками пальцев по щекам Юри, обводит контур скул большим пальцем, пока Юри не отодвигает его ладонью и легонько щипает за руку. 

— _Витя._

С тихим шелестом Юри внезапно нависает над Виктором, оперившись на руки. 

— _Юри._

— Виктор, я серьезно! 

— Я тоже! После ссор меня нужно любить и обнимать, а не заводить разговор о моих чувствах, — Юри только тяжело вздыхает и без всякой грации, свойственной любому фигуристу, плюхается на Виктора. Виктор сдавленно пищит, но Юри не обращает внимание и крепко обнимает мужчину, кладя голову ему на плечо.

— Я национальное сокровище и не заслуживаю такого отношения, — ноет Виктор. Он драматично охает и пытается удобнее устроиться, чтобы Юри не отдавил ему ничего. Юри же тихо ворчит в изгиб шеи возлюбленного, когда Виктор наклоняется ближе и ловит едва слышное «скорее, национальная заноза в заднице». Виктор мстит мягко, но неумолимо — проводит пальцами по ребрам Юри и смеется вместе с брюнетом, когда тот извивается и пытается скинуть с себя руки мужчины. 

Сбившееся дыхание, громкий смех — такие моменты Виктор трепетно хранит в сердце вместе с восхищением, которое срывается с губ Юри, когда он удивлен, или его тихим сонным сопением. Уголки рта Виктора сводит легкой улыбкой. 

— В детстве, — наконец, начинает Виктор. Он, едва касаясь, рисует узоры на груди Юри, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает, — я был самым настоящим **_сорванцом_**. 

Юри кладет подбородок на сложенные в замок руки и смотрит на Виктора так, будто бы в мире не осталось никого важнее. От этого взгляда по телу пробегает мимолетная дрожь, которой всегда мало, которой всегда хочется больше, как и льда под лезвиями коньков. 

— Проблемным ребенком, — поясняет Виктор. Юри понимающе кивает, и Виктор отстранено думает, что, наверное, ему бы стоило обидеться. — Мне не хватало просто «идеально», я всегда хотел большего. Я стремился к этому, но каждый раз падал. Яков говорил мне, что если я продолжу ругать все, на чем свет стоит, после каждой неудачи на тренировках, то окончательно сорву голос. Я тренировался и тренировался до тех пор, пока меня не выносили с катка, потому что я уже не мог сам стоять на ногах. 

Виктор неторопливо ведет кончиком среднего пальца от оправы очков к носу Юри. 

— В конце концов, я понял, что будет лучше, если я научусь сдерживаться. Ведь, как ни посмотри, это огромный плюс. Когда ты спокойно смотришь, а не мечешься от ярости, как от тебя этого ожидают, то все вокруг теряются и не знают, что делать. Они не могут накричать на тебя, если ты уже показал им — их крики на тебя не действуют. 

Виктор притягивает Юри ближе, прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Юри, — очки больно упираются в переносицу, но сейчас это кажется неважной мелочью. 

— Кому-то лучше не держать злость и обиды в себе, **_солнышко_** , — многозначительно говорит Виктор. — Кому-то лучше разозлиться и накричать. Такие люди идеально подходят тем, кому лучше промолчать, я ведь прав?

Юри выпутывается из объятий, снимает очки и кладет их на тумбочку возле кровати. Возвращаясь, Юри прижимается мягким, полным извинений поцелуем к губам Виктора 

— _Я не хотел спорить с тобой, прости, что накричал. Я люблю тебя_.

Когда Юри отстраняется, Виктор, как зачарованный, тянется за его губами. Хотя, думает Виктор, наверно, он, и правда, давным-давно поддался чарам этого мужчины. 

— Я люблю тебя, — мягко шепчет Юри. Он не ждет ответа, льнет к Виктору и сворачивается клубком, как кошка, в объятиях Виктора. 

Однако Виктор все равно отвечает: 

— **_Я тоже тебя люблю._**

***

Между Виктором и Юри разница в четыре года и плюс-минус двадцать шесть дней. Виктор знает — он считал.

Фигуристы часто женятся на других фигуристах. Виктор знает бесчисленное количество примеров фигуристов, которые уходили из фигурного катания, чтобы пожениться, создать семью и прожить тихую жизнь. или делали предложение своей второй половинке после больших соревнований. Может, их брак будет счастливым, и они всегда будут поддержать друг друга на льду или за его пределами, а может, их любовь разобьется о карьеру или прочие преграды, но дело не в этом.

Факт — фигуристы женятся на других фигуристах. 

Факт — фигуристы не женятся на своих тренерах. 

Если бы Виктора спросили, то он определенно отнес бы их с Юри отношения к первой категории: Виктор еще официально не ушел из фигурного катания, пусть все вокруг и понимали, — он вряд ли вернется на лед. Так что, наверное, их отношения, и правда, уникальны.

Обычно фигуристы позже становятся тренерами. Было бы больше сплетен, если бы Виктору было бы сорок семь, а Юри — двадцать четыре, когда они обручились. Но четыре года — три года, 336 дней — не так уж и много, так что общественности стоит поискать повод для скандала где-нибудь в другом месте. 

Впервые Виктор услышал причины, по которым Юри Кацуки не достоин его сил, времени или любви, не по телевизору. Люди часто, не стесняясь, говорили, кто был бы, по их мнению, достоин быть рядом с Виктором. Они упорно игнорировали тот факт, что Юри — лучший фигурист Японии, и настойчиво советовали Виктору обратить внимание на тех, у кого больше медалей и званий. Они игнорировали тот факт, что Виктор _сам_ выбрал Юри.

Но именно в том номере отеля Виктор впервые обратил на это внимание. 

Именно тогда Виктору впервые стало обидно.

***

В мире всегда существовало два Виктора.

«Все очень просто, — однажды понимает Виктор, — есть "я до Юри" и есть "я после Юри"». Виктор знает о каждом своем недостатке, но так даже проще их игнорировать и делать то, что от него ожидают; идеально выступить с программой на льду гораздо проще, чем поддержать человека в трудную минуту или дать ему совет. Виктор знает, что он может быть непостоянным и эгоистичным. Виктор забывает о своих обещаниях — не всегда, но чаще, чем об этом говорит. Виктор держит все в себе и ему всегда сложно делиться чем-то личным. 

Он мог бы обвесить все стены их с Юри комнаты своими медалями (было бы глупо притворяться, что он ими не гордится). Виктор любит фигурное катание, иначе он бы не посвятил ему большую часть своей жизни. Но еще Виктор любит кацудоны и нежиться в онсене по вечерам. Он любит темно-карие глаза и наблюдать за тем, как Юри выходит на лед, создавая музыку каждым взмахом руки. Виктор любит Юри. 

Виктор _по-настоящему_ любит Юри.

Однако только когда Пхичит, завсегдатай всех социальных сетей, подписывается на него в Инстаграме, Виктор действительно замечает, насколько сильно он изменился. 

Пхичит с социальными сетями на «ты». Он так часто публикует новые фотографии, что Виктор удивляется: как ему удается находить идеальный ракурс, подбирать спецэффекты для селфи и публиковать пару раз в день, несмотря на ежедневные тренировки? Виктор по себе знает, как сложно бывает сделать хорошее селфи. 

Кроме того, Пхичит без малейшего зазрения совести может намеренно лайкнуть фотографию, которую человек опубликовал сорок три недели назад. Сам Виктор лайкает фотографии пару раз в год, — и то, только в полнолуние, — удивляется упорству Пхичита, особенно когда понимает, что фигурист еще и оставил комментарий. 

**phichit+chu** : новые фото > старые фото. больше юри = ♥♥♥

Виктор перечитывает комментарий пару раз, потом поворачивается на стуле к Юри. Брюнет сидит у окна и смотрит, как от горячей воды источников поднимается белый пар. 

— Юри, тебе больше нравятся мои недавние фото в ленте или те, которые я раньше публиковал? 

Юри поворачивается и смотрит на Виктор так, будто бы у него выросла вторая голова, которая сейчас улыбалась и несла какой-то бред.

— Что? 

— Фото, Юри! Мои фото в ленте! — поднимаясь, Виктор идет к дивану и садится рядом с Юри. Он молча передает Юри телефон и брюнет без комментариев берет его в руки. 

— А, ты про Инстаграм, — говорит Юри спустя пару мгновений, немного морща нос. Это чертовски мило, и Виктор непроизвольно наклоняется вперед и целует Юри в кончик носа. Кацуки возмущено сопит, и Виктор мягко смеется. 

— Ага. Пхичит говорит, что мои новые фото лучше старых, — Виктор внимательно следит за тем, как Юри прокручивает ленту. — Что думаешь? 

Юри начинает краснеть, и уже спустя пару минут он сердито говорит: 

— Тут слишком много моих фотографий! — даже если Юри сердится, Виктор ни за что не упустит нотку нежности в его голосе.

— Твоих _и_ Маккачина.

— Дело не в этом, — тяжело вздыхает Юри. — Просто это очень смущает. 

— Если бы ты чаще обновлял свой аккаунт, — начинает Виктор. Он проводит пальцами по рукам Юри и забирает у него телефон. Юри только нежно щелкает Виктора по носу.

— Не начинай. 

Виктор мычит и довольно жмурится, когда обнимает Юри и чувствует, как он кладет руку ему на тали, утыкаясь носом в плечо. 

У Юри есть аккаунт в Инстаграме, просто он не так часто его обновляет.

Виктор понимает, как важно вести социальные аккаунты, и выгоду от того, что ты сам позволяешь фанатом урывками наблюдать за своей жизнью. Виктор правда старался доказать это Юри, но, пусть об этом знают немногие, Кацуки — невероятный упрямец. Виктор жадно прячет любые мелочи, которое о Юри знают лишь единицы. Юри — опасная смесь упрямства и упорства. Он с завидным терпением будет игнорировать то, что ему не нравится. Виктор понял это, пока пытался завести с Юри разговор насчет его аккаунта, но тот лишь молча занимался чем-то другим. В конце концов, Виктор сдался и сам кинул фотографию спящего Юри и Маккачина на аккаунт Кацуки четырнадцать недель назад. 

Это очень милая фотография -— Виктор даже поставил ее на заставку телефона. Фигурист улыбается каждый раз, когда видит ее. 

— Посиди здесь со мной, — шепчет Юри, прерывая размышления Виктора. — Если ты собираешься и дальше, как одержимый, просматривать свои фотографии в Инстаграме, я хотя бы могу обнимать тебя, как подушку. 

Юри невероятно сложно отказать — вот, что никогда не меняется. 

Когда Юри сонно уткнулся ему в грудь, украдкой поглядывая в окно, Виктор снова начал просматривать ленту фотографий. Чем дальше, тем меньше становится публикаций. Год назад, когда он выступал и тренировался у Якова, каждая его фотография была продумана. Он знал, чего ждали поклонники и пресса, — для каждой фотографии Виктор подбирал идеальный ракурс и освещение: будь то селфи, фотографии прыжка или вращения, или совместные фотографии с другими фигуристами. На каждой фотографии фильтры. подчеркивающие его красоту, в особенности его ярко-голубые глаза. Каждая фотография идеальна, ведь люди именно это хотели увидеть, заходя на его профиль.

Виктор быстро прокручивает ленту вверх и натыкается на одну из недавних фотографий. Тусклая, немного нечеткая фотография, но в то же время на ней видны Юри и Виктор. Юри сонно прижался к его груди, почти так же, как и сейчас, в то время как Виктор наклонил камеру немного вправо, чтобы запечатлеть этот момент. И что самое удивительное — фигурист с нежностью смотрит на задремавшего брюнета. 

Виктор Никифоров, известный во всем мире фигурист, никогда ни на кого так не смотрел. Виктор удивленно просматривает другие фотографии и понимает, что так смотрит на Юри каждый день. Осознание этого простого факта — как удар под дых. 

Виктор отбрасывает телефон в сторону, обнимает Юри и утыкается носом ему в плечо. Юри что-то растерянно шепчет ему в шею, пытается выбраться из объятия, чтобы заглянуть Виктору в глаза, но тот лишь качает головой и крепче обнимает фигуриста. 

— Я в порядке. Просто... Я так счастлив, **_солнышко_**. 

Юри успокаивается и кладет руку на локоть Виктора. 

— С чего это ты? — спрашивает Юри. Он обеспокоен, думает Виктор. Тепло неторопливо наполняет каждую клеточку его тела, и он счастливо улыбается. 

— Просто так. 

В тишине уютно и тепло; Виктор чувствует, как Юри сонно сопит ему в шею, Никифоров, улыбаясь в пушистый свитер брюнета, переплетает их пальцы. Кацуки довольно сжимает его руку в ответ. 

— Нам нужно сфотографироваться! 

Юри слишком тяжело и измученно вздыхает для двадцатипятилетнего фигуриста. 

— Витя, давай еще пять минут. Только пять минут, ладно? 

Виктор тихо смеется. 

— Хорошо. Еще пять минут.

***

Виктор думает, что Юри прекрасен. Он так часто говорит Юри об этом, что начинает волноваться: а вдруг его слова потеряют смысл? Юри прекрасен, когда распален новым сезоном в фигурном катании, когда тренируется каждый день, и его бедра становятся стройнее, и это сводит Виктора с ума.

Юри прекрасен на льду, прекрасен с зачесанными назад волосами и когда забавно щурится в ожидании результатов выступления, потому что все еще не хочет надевать линзы для выступления. 

Юри прекрасен и вне сезона, когда они оба немного передают кацудонов и лениво обнимаются вместо усердных тренировок. Юри всегда прекрасен — стройный или с очаровательными пухлыми щечками. 

Неважно, какое сейчас время года, — Виктор всегда хочет быть с Юри, обнимать его, пока весь мир не сужается до них двоих. Виктор хочет оставлять поцелуи и нежно прикусывать кожу Юри там, где этого никто не увидит, а после наслаждаться румянцем на лице Кацуки, когда он замечает следы на своих бедрах. Виктор хочет быть рядом, часами исследовать и любить Юри от головы до пят, запоминать всхлипывание, нетерпеливые и низкие стоны, срывающиеся с губ Юри. 

Только спустя некоторое время Виктор понимает — даже если он считает Юри прекрасным, это не значит, что Юри тоже так думает. 

Виктор всегда уверен в себе и своей неотразимости. Он никогда не волновался, выходя на лед, даже когда был подростком. У Юри бывают дни, когда на него наваливается все сразу, и он не выдерживает: тихо ложится на диван и лежит так часами. Иногда он запирается в комнате и не впускает Виктора, даже если тот тихо просит его. Иногда он немного приоткрывает дверь так, чтобы Виктор мог пройти, и целый день молча обнимает его. Юри может быть раскованным и самоуверенным на льду, заставляя всех — и Виктора, всегда Виктора — смотреть _только_ на него. Юри может быть таким же самоуверенным весь день после выступления, а может сломаться, стоит только им уйти от прессы. 

Виктор говорит Юри, насколько он прекрасен, насколько талантлив и восхитителен, о том, как сильно его любит, но только спустя некоторое время Виктор понимает — он не может заставить Юри поверить в это, неважно, как сильно он старается. Он просматривает уведомления и удаляет ядовитые комментарии под фотографиями, мысленно благодарный Юри за то, что он не обращает внимание на то, что люди публикуют или что пишут. Однако Виктор ничего не может сделать с ядовитыми словами других людей, засевшими у Юри в голове, — их нельзя удалить с помощью нажатия пары кнопок. 

Виктор никогда так не заботился ни о ком, никогда не был с кем-то так долго. Однако когда Юри легко, немного вяло, но в то же время с такой любовью улыбается Виктору, он думает — оно того стоит. Оно того стоит.

*** 

На тумбочке стоит красивый букет цветов. Их туда поставил Виктор, когда Пхичит настойчиво предложил Юри прогуляться, стоило им только войти в номер.

_— Я украду его у тебя до ужина, — решительно заявил Пхичит, несмотря на растерянные протесты Юри. Кацуки отчаянно посмотрел на Виктора, но тот лишь весело помахал им рукой._

_— Вы же не опоздаете на ужин, да?_

_— Да. Ни за что не пропустим, — заверил он. Юри благодарно улыбнулся._

Виктор провел кончиками пальцев по разноцветным лепесткам, вспоминая, как удивлен был Юри. Будто бы он еще не до конца осознал свою победу и не совсем понимал, как _он_ правда смог выиграть медаль на Гран-При. 

В комнате фоном тихо бормочет телевизор. Виктор даже не заметил, как включил его, чтобы тишина не давила на уши. Виктор хмурится, когда слышит знакомый голос ведущего, и прибавляет звук. В программе снова то дешевое ток-шоу, где без малейшего зазрения совести люди обсуждают все последние сплетни. 

Виктор присаживается на кровать и не знает, злиться или смеяться из-за того, что он второй раз за последние пару дней натыкается на это раздражающее ток-шоу. Виктор не удивляется, когда видит, что тема программы снова Юри Кацуки, теперь уже призер Гран-При. 

_Виктор так гордится Юри; Виктор так любит этого человека, который раз за разом продолжает удивлять его._

— Мы продолжаем принимать ваши звонки: изменило ли неожиданное призерство Юри ваше мнение о нем? 

Виктор спокойно, но в то же время тоскливо смотрит на телеведущего. Виктор может сделать многое, чтобы помочь Юри стать лучше; Виктор может смотреть на то, как Юри растет, спотыкается, падает, но тут же поднимается и упорно идет вперед. Однако люди все равно продолжают совать нос не в свое дело, и Виктор ничего не может с этим сделать. Мнения есть мнения, и каждый должен быть готов их выслушать, несмотря ни на что. Виктор просто хочет сказать всем, что именно он думает об их мнении. Особенно, когда они упорно продолжают говорить, что лучшее, что случилось с Виктором, не достойно «его сил и времени». 

Виктор моргает. 

Затем он снимает трубку гостиничного телефона.

***

— Итак, у нас первый звонок! Пожалуйста, представьтесь и расскажите, что Вы думаете о том, что сегодня произошло на льду.

— Да, здравствуйте. 

Секундная пауза. 

— Меня зовут Виктор Никифоров.


End file.
